Incorregibles
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Estaba harto. No pasaba un día sin que esos dos se sentaran uno en el despacho del director, mientras seguían gritándose e insultándose, con él delante de ellos esperando con una pacífica sonrisa a que le prestaran atención. Oh, y las travesuras, bromas y gastos en mampostería. Todo un tema. ¿De quiénes estamos hablando? De Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter, por supuesto.


**Incorregibles**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Pst, ¿pueden encontrar la referencia a Cortázar?_

[Todo (exceptuando Arthur Dillard, personaje de mi invención) le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

_La persona a la cual debía escribirle fue __**Lilalau**__, quien pidió «Un Lily/Scorpius o Rose/Scorpius puesto que ambas parejas me gustan» con un fanart en concreto (el de la portada). Espero que este Lily/Scorpius te guste, como así también el OC que he creado expresamente para esta historia. Un placer ser tu amiga invisible._

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Arthur Dillard es el director de Hogwarts, como ya leerán más abajo. Y sí, es muy blando con sus alumnos (como leerán allá abajo también). Disfruten. Ah, ya me olvidaba, el recuerdo en sí mismo está contado en omnisciente, no desde la perspectiva de Dillard, por lo cual hay muchos pensamientos o situaciones que son de Lily, Scorpius o Dillard, no sólo de éste último, quien es el que recuerda todo el momento. Ahora sí, disfruten.

* * *

**_Febrero de 2023_**

Estaba harto. Estaba realmente harto. No pasaba un día sin que esos dos se sentaran uno al lado del otro en el despacho del director, mirándose con odio mutuo, echando chispas, mientras seguían gritándose e insultándose, aun cuando él estaba delante de ellos esperando con una pacífica sonrisa a que le prestaran atención.

Y cuando lo hacían, bueno… Se callaban, se sentaban bien y lo miraban, escuchando el mismo sermón que ellos estaban hartos de escuchar y él de repetir, oyendo la misma larga perorata acerca del compañerismo, la amabilidad y el hecho de que no debían batirse a duelo en los corredores. Sí, sí, pedían perdón, con cara de arrepentimiento y parecía todo solucionado. Pero en cuanto salían… ¡Por las calzas más desgastadas de Merlín, esos dos eran unos incorregibles!

Arthur Dillard, el nuevo y flamante director del Colegio Hogwarts, se sentó en su cómodo asiento suspirando después de despedirlos una vez más del despacho, todavía oyendo las promesas de ya no más discusiones, de ya no más alumnos enviados a la Enfermería por error, de ya no más peleas. Rodó los ojos con escepticismo; como si Lily Luna Potter y Scorpius Malfoy dejaran de pelear de un día para el otro.

Resolvió alejar de sus pensamientos a esos dos incorregibles alumnos y ocuparse de cosas realmente importantes.

Decidió comenzar respondiendo la siempre alarmante pila de cartas dirigidas al despacho del director. Padres respondiendo observaciones de sus hijos, madres preocupadas por el mantenimiento del colegio, cartas de editoriales que querían su palabra, la incansable Rita Skeeter —tuvo especial cuidado al tomar la carta que la periodista le había mandado; la última vez el sobre le había explotado en la cara—, típicas cartas de un día típico.

Una carta de parte de George Weasley, considerado por su antecesora, la directora Minerva McGonagall, como uno de los mayores bromistas de su generación cuando estaba en Hogwarts, le llamó la atención. La carta era una disculpa por el incidente que su propia hija había creado hace unas semanas. La ravenclaw, esa chica que todos veían estudiosa y seria, había hecho explotar unas armaduras a base de explosivos. El señor Weasley se lamentaba por el hecho de que los explosivos provenían de su propia tienda.

Al final de la misiva, después de innumerables disculpas, añadía que su hermana, Ginevra Potter, deseaba saber cómo se estaba portando su hija, dado que hace unos pocos días había recibido una carta acerca de la benjamina de los Potter.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Potter, Potter, Potter. Y Malfoy, por supuesto. Esos dos estaban siempre en su mente, con todas sus discusiones, peleas e intentos variados de asesinato. Estaba realmente cansado de que todas las situaciones lo llevaran a pensar en esos dos revoltosos. Era como si estuviera atado a ellos. Y en ese exacto momento, un recuerdo lejano, viejo y olvidado acudió a su mente.

* * *

**_Febrero de 2022_**

Caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts le había parecido una gran idea. Era un sábado soleado y luminoso, ideal para darse una vueltecita por el castillo. Con los corredores vacíos a esa hora, podría disfrutar de una jornada tranquila y sin problemas.

Después de un agotador día de trabajo, con cartas de padres, funcionarios y editores, notas de profesores sobre el comportamiento de muchos alumnos, y varias charlas con estudiantes revoltosos, descansar un poco y salir de su ordenado despacho le parecía muy interesante.

Comenzó por el tercer piso, donde se ubicaba su propio despacho, oculto tras una gárgola de piedra, que sólo revelaba la entrada al decir una contraseña ―la de esa semana era «plimpies de agua dulce»―. La soledad del corredor no incomodaba para nada a Arthur Dillard, quien había crecido sólo con la presencia de su querida abuela.

Su recorrido acabó en los jardines de Hogwarts. Ya comenzaba a escuchar las voces de sus queridos alumnos y se preguntó si no debería volver al castillo a desayunar en el Gran Salón. Pero el trinar de las aves y la suave brisa que corría, aún al ser invierno, lo convencieron y se dirigió hasta el centro del mismo jardín.

Lo que no se esperaba mientras caminaba obnubilado por la belleza del lugar, porque, al fin y al cabo, aunque llevara diez años en el puesto del director, la extraña y antigua belleza de Hogwarts lo seducía de forma especial, era caer de bruces al suelo, con los pies atados con algún tipo de extraño cordel que, observó con terror, en cuanto se adhirió a sus piernas, comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, envolviéndolo como una momia. Y lamentó haber dejado su varita, su hermosa, hermosa varita en su despacho.

Pero menos se esperó que de atrás de unos arbustos saliera una muchacha pelirroja, con una varita en sus manos. Oh, y su mirada. Su mirada causaba pavor.

La reconoció al instante, por supuesto. Lily Luna Potter, la hermana menor del revoltoso James Potter, sí, sí, ese que había puesto bombas fétidas en todos los calderos de Slytherin. Era una alumna de cuarto año, excepcionalmente buena en Aritmancia. Como así también era la causante de los mayores disturbios que Hogwarts hubiera podido conocer. Y todo gracias a…

—¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde estás, idiota? Ven aquí, para que pueda hechizarte.

La voz de Lily se escuchó por todo el lugar, sobresaltando al director, que aún seguía en el suelo, atado. Había algo en su voz que no le gustaba, algo casi… malvado. Como un cazador esperando que algún _clabbert_ caiga en una trampa.

Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a observar lentamente todo su entorno. La fuente, los árboles, las estatuas, todo parecía en su lugar. Todo menos unos pies sobresaliendo de atrás de unos arbustos.

—¡Ajá! —murmuró ella, con satisfacción. Al parecer, Malfoy había terminado por caer en su trampa. Agradeció mentalmente a su tío George, que le había dado el cordel, y se dirigió lentamente a cazar a su presa, sin sospechar que la persona que había caído en ella no era ni por asomo Scorpius Malfoy. El director sólo puedo atinar a mover los ojos, que era lo único que el cordel no había tapado, y ver casi de reojo a un joven rubio saliendo de unos arbustos aledaños y desapareciendo por las escaleras del castillo.

Mientras tanto, Lily Luna Potter seguía su camino rumbo a la parte más lejana del lago donde pensaba darle su merecido a «Malfoy». Uno se podría preguntar por qué una joven como ella, simpática, alegre, buena amiga, en fin, una buena persona, estaba secuestrando al prefecto de sexto año, Scorpius Malfoy, posiblemente, el mejor buscador del equipo de Slytherin —siempre y cuando la pequeña Potter no estuviera por allí para mandarlo a volar, valga la redundancia, con una bludger bien lanzada—.

La respuesta no era simple. Ni por asomo. Pero esta historia se resume en que Lily Luna Potter estaba perdidamente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy. Bueno, dirán ustedes, ¿qué tiene que ver que esté enamorada con que le tienda una trampa y lo lleve hasta el lago? Esa es una historia un poco más larga.

Todo había comenzado por una estúpida apuesta que Potter perdió y la obligó a besar al rubio irritante. En ese momento le había parecido una tontería —aunque él le había robado su primer beso— y días después de ese incidente habían comenzado las bromas. Pero entre broma y broma, la pelirroja y Malfoy habían desarrollado una fuerte amistad, empañada por las constantes peleas y hechizos lanzados directamente a la cabeza. Y, de pronto, Lily despertó enamorada de Malfoy pero dispuesta a negarlo. ¿Qué dirían sus amigos si se enteraban que le gustaba ese idiota? ¿Qué dirían sus hermanos si se enteraban que le gustaba ese slytherin arrogante y prepotente? Ella misma estaba confundida. Y el hecho de que Scorpius Malfoy estuviera teniendo una relación con Claire Nott en ese mismo momento no ayudaba demasiado. Pero las bromas seguían e iban aumentando en intensidad, hasta que un día Scorpius arruinó todos sus libros y deberes. Y Lily se cansó.

Claro que Arthur Dillard, de todo esto no tenía ni la más pálida idea. Y mientras era arrastrado por una chica de catorce años hacia el Lago Negro, se preguntó por qué justo a él pasaban todas estas cosas. Estaba seguro que ni Armando Dippet o Eupraxia Mole habían tenido que sufrir a un Scorpius Malfoy, inundando las aulas en donde Potter estudiaba con duendecillos de Cornualles, o a una Lily Luna Potter que adiestraba dragones en miniatura para que pulverizaran las redacciones de Malfoy.

—Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy —murmuró Lily, sacando de sus cavilaciones al director, que seguía siendo arrastrado—. ¿Crees que es muy gracioso arruinar todos mis libros de texto, verdad? ¿Crees que porque tú estás es sexto y yo en cuarto soy inferior a ti, verdad? Pues te equivocas, idiota, te equivocas —añadió, alzando más la voz. Dillard sólo se removió, causando la irritación de la gryffindor, quien le chilló que dejara de moverse.

La voz de Lily siguió hablando, explicando lo inteligente que ella era, lo idiota que era Scorpius Malfoy y lo mucho que deseaba vengarse pero el joven director dejó de prestarle atención y se concentró en observar a dónde estaba siendo secuestrado.

De cabeza le costaba bastante adivinar el lugar y el sol le pegaba directamente en los ojos; aún así, pudo dilucidar que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la parte más lejana del castillo, cerca de las lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Un haya que le resultó familiar hizo que se diera cuenta de que el camino de la menor iba directamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras seguía de cabeza, no pudo dejar de notar unos destellos rubios cerca de los árboles. Incluso le pareció notar unas pisadas en el césped, que rápidamente eran acalladas por el monólogo de Lily.

Luego de un rato, fue depositado en el suelo con poca suavidad. Al mismo tiempo, pudo observar la cabellera pelirroja de Potter alejándose de él. Se preguntó si lo dejaría allí; si Potter, creyendo que él era Scorpius Malfoy lo dejaría envuelto bajo un árbol hasta que se decidiera a desatarlo o quizás hasta que alguien lo encontrara.

—Bueno, Malfoy, ya hemos llegado —anunció la pelirroja, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo maquiavélicamente—. Espero que te guste el agua… ¡Mobilicorpus! —exclamó, apuntándolo con su varita.

Y al momento, Arthur Dillard se vio suspendido en el aire. Comprendió que la joven había utilizado el hechizo para alzarlo y llevarlo hasta el Lago Negro.

—En fin —continuó la muchacha, moviendo su varita para que el cuerpo del director se moviera detrás de ella, mientras avanzaba hasta la orilla del frío y oscuro lago—. El lago está frío, helado casi. Un chapuzón será más que suficiente para que aprendas a no tocar mis cosas, supongo.

Dillard abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿El lago? ¿En febrero? ¡Terminaría muriendo de hipotermia! Intentó moverse, llamar la atención de Potter, que ya se había ganado no sólo una carta a sus padres y cuatro meses de castigos —y contando—, sino también la prohibición de jugar Quidditch por, al menos, dos meses.

Pero Lily no le prestó atención, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del Lago, donde movió al director, que, a todo esto, seguía de cabeza, para que quedara estratégicamente ubicado sobre el agua.

—Adiós, Malfoy —dijo Potter, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Espero que…

Y en ese instante, en ese fatídico instante, sucedieron dos cosas. Lily lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a temblar violentamente. ¿Dónde estaban los orbes grises que caracterizaban a Scorpius Malfoy? Porque allí, ella sólo veía unos ojazos azules que la miraban con terror. Y se dio cuenta: ¡por el amor de Merlín, estaba a punto de tirar al agua a otra persona!

Al mismo tiempo en el que ella miraba con pavor esos desconocidos ojos, una mancha rubia atravesó el césped a toda velocidad, llevándose por delante a Lily, que sólo atinó a bajar la varita y, por ende, logró hacer que Arthur Dillard cayera al agua.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces, Potter? —chilló Scorpius Malfoy bajando de su escoba, puesto que él era quién había tirado a Lily al suelo—. Es Dillard, ¡secuestraste a Dillard, niña tonta!

—¿Qué yo secuestré a quién? —chilló la muchacha, mirándolo con estupefacción.

—¡A Dillard! —exclamó el muchacho de nuevo, levantándose del césped y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla.

La muchacha se incorporó y lo miró con sorpresa, olvidándose de que su director estaba en el agua, helándose y, posiblemente, ahogándose.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a ayudarte, idiota. ¿Por qué más estaría aquí? —respondió Scorpius, con un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Sí, claro —escupió Potter con desdén—. Ayudarme… —añadió, haciendo el signo de las comillas con los dedos—. Tú no me ayudas jamás en nada.

—Ahora mismo eso no importa, Potter —exclamó el slytherin, evitando la contestación y sonrojándose más—. ¿Dónde está Dillard?

—Dillard… ¡Dillard! —chilló la menor—, ¡cayó al agua cuando tú me tiraste!

Ambos miraron hacia el Lago Negro, con la esperanza de ver al director sacudiéndose, pero fue en vano, sólo podían ver las olas que la fuerte brisa de febrero creaba en la superficie del lago. Del director, ni noticias. Lily comenzó a desesperarse. Quizás sus bromas habían ido demasiado lejos; quizás había matado a Dillard… ¡Quizás hasta la expulsaban o la mandaban a Azkaban!

En un minuto, Scorpius había montado su escoba y había comenzado a sobrevolar el Lago, para encontrar al profesor, pero de él, ni noticias. Ya parecía todo perdido cuando, de un momento a otro, un tentáculo del Calamar Gigante salió del agua, lanzando al director por los aires, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Scorpius y Lily.

Éste cayó sobre el césped y los dos estudiantes se dirigieron corriendo hacia él. Entre los dos, rápidamente le quitaron todo el cordel que lo tenía apresado y Scorpius le hizo el hechizo Anapneo para destaparle las vías respiratorias. En un santiamén, tuvieron a su querido director de pie y furioso con ambos por haberlo secuestrado.

—¿Conmigo? —dijo Scorpius con una mueca de disgusto, volviendo a ser el arrogante slytherin de siempre—. Pero si fue ella la que lo secuestró, profesor, no yo.

—Pero tú eres el causante de que ella me haya secuestrado por error, Malfoy. Ambos castigados por cuatro meses, carta a sus padres y… sin Quidditch por dos meses —exclamó.

—¿Qué? ¿Sin Quidditch? ¿Es en serio?

—Muy en serio. Ahora vayan al Gran Salón, rápido. Antes de que cambie de opinión y decida expulsarlos.

Ambos se pusieron en camino al castillo, mientras el director se dirigía a la casa de Hagrid por una manta y algo caliente para comer.

Scorpius y Lily llegaron hasta la puerta del castillo en un completo silencio. Malfoy estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para desaparecer en el interior del castillo cuando escuchó la voz de Lily, casi susurrando:

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él se dio vuelta y la miró con sus ojos grises. Los orbes marrones de ella le devolvieron la mirada y lo maravillaron. Merlín, como le gustaban esos ojos, que bonitos que eran…

_«¿Qué diablos…? ¿Tan cursi me vuelve Potter?_»

Compuso su habitual mueca de desagrado y, luego de un bufido, habló:

—¿Por qué hice qué?

—¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme y me ayudaste a buscar a Dillard cuando ambos sabemos que, en realidad, hubieras dejado que me las arreglara yo sola para que me castigaran?

Scorpius se revolvió su ordenado cabello rubio, mientras Lily lo seguía mirando en busca de una respuesta.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía explicarle que había salido a los jardines esa mañana solo para verla? ¿Debía mencionarle que, al ver caer a Arthur Dillard en la trampa, corrió hasta su habitación para agarrar su escoba y salvarlo a él del chapuzón y a ella del castigo? ¿Debía decirle que estaba harto de jugarle bromas pesadas y sólo quería que salieran juntos a Hogsmeade? ¿Debería decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y que estaba harto de negarlo?

¿Debería….?

—Te ayudé porque me diste pena. Ahora, con tu permiso, Potter, me voy a desayunar.

Y se adentró en el castillo, dejando a la gryffindor en el umbral, decepcionada y humillada. No, no debía decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, pensó, mientras se sentaba en su mesa y tomaba unas tostadas, entre el bullicio de los alumnos. Porque, claramente, ella no lo estaba de él. Y así sería para siempre. Porque eran Potter y Malfoy. Gryffindor y Slytherin. Incorregibles. Imposibles.

* * *

**_Febrero de 2023_**

—¡Señor director, señor director! ¿Está usted bien? No se ha movido en quince minutos. —La voz chillona de uno de los tantos directores de Hogwarts lo despertó de su ensoñamiento. No supo con exactitud de qué cuadro venía esa voz pero al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta de que era verdad, había estado más de quince minutos en una posición totalmente incómoda y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Arthur Dillard se desperezó en su cómoda silla de chintz, después de pasar un rato recordando esos viejos tiempos. Ah, recuerdos. Desagradables y hastiantes recuerdos, que sólo se olvidaban con unas buenas dosis de poción una vez al mes.

Menos mal que eso había pasado ya hace un año y que, desde entonces, no se había vuelto a ver en una situación entre esos dos estudiantes a los cuales no sabía por qué todavía no había expulsado. La verdad es que en el fondo ambos le caían muy bien; cuando no se estaban peleando, la gryffindor era muy simpática y una luz en muchas materias, y el slytherin, aunque serio y algo arrogante, era un perfecto prefecto.

Sí, no eran tan malos después de todo, reflexionó el director, mientras se levantaba de su asiento a estirar las piernas. Ambos eran buenos estudiantes y eran muy serviciales —incluso cuando se trataba de sus propias peleas y discusiones. Dillard aún recordaba ese día en el Malfoy limpió él solito los trofeos de la sala de trofeos, cuando ambos comenzaron a usar gusarapos como proyectiles después de una discusión sobre el resultado de un partido de Quidditch—.

Pero aún así, generaban muchos problemas por todo el castillo. Debía hacer algo.

—¿Qué haré? Profesor Dumbledore —exclamó, acercándose al retrato del venerable director, que le sonrió sin malicia—, ¿qué debería hacer con Potter y Malfoy? Me están volviendo loco.

—Mi querido Arthur —respondió el retrato del que había sido el mejor director de Hogwarts—, esto es amor, no hay nada que puedas hacer, sólo aguardar.

—¿Amor? ¡¿Amor!? —chilló Dillard con el escepticismo grabado en su rostro—. Pero profesor, estos dos lo único que hacen es pelear, discutir y romper vidrios. ¿Cómo podría ser esto amor?

—Yo sé de lo que te hablo, Arthur. Mira, cuando yo fui director hubo un grupo de cuatro amigos. Eran, posiblemente, los alborotadores más grandes que Hogwarts haya tenido. —Y aquí, el flamante nuevo director rodó los ojos. Peor que Malfoy y Potter, nadie— Uno de ellos estaba enamorado de una joven que no lo soportaba. Discutían a todas horas. Él era insistente y ella no quería saber nada con él. Finalmente, en su séptimo año, comenzaron a salir. Luego de un tiempo, se casaron y ella dio a luz a un chico llamado Harry Potter.

—No tiene nada que ver. Ninguno de ellos hacía explotar armaduras cuando el otro le decía que tenía el cabello feo, ¿verdad? —Dumbledore se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Ya verás, mi querido Arthur. En cualquier momento…

Pero Albus Dumbledore no puedo terminar su frase porque un fuerte sonido puso en guardia a todos los que estaban en el despacho. Unos gritos, mezclados con golpes metálicos, se colaban por debajo de la puerta hasta llegar directamente hasta los oídos de Arthur Dillard, quien, con un bufido, tomó su varita y salió de su despacho para ver qué sucedía allá abajo, aunque tenía una vaga, vaguísima idea de quiénes podrían estar causando ese alboroto.

Sí. Cabellera pelirroja, varita en mano, ojos almendrados chispeantes de ira. Sí, cabello rubio, varita en mano, mueca de furia en su rostro. Si no eran sido ellos, Arthur Dillard se hubiera sorprendido. Ahí estaban otra vez, pensó, mientras suspiraba. Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter. Inseparables. Incorregibles.

—¿Tienes algún problema con que yo sepa batear, inútil? —chillaba la menor, hundiendo la punta de su varita en el pecho del más alto, causando una quemadura. Sus ojos destilaban furia con cada parpadeo—. ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Por supuesto que lo tengo, Potter. Porque cada vez que bateas termino en la Enfermería con algún brazo roto. ¿Crees que tiene gracia tomar Crece-huesos? —¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?, se dijo el director a sí mismo, mientras bajaba los peldaños; la solución era expulsarlos de por vida del campo de Quidditch y que se las arreglaran.

—No es mi culpa si eres un buscador pésimo —la voz de la gryffindor seguía escuchándose muy fuerte y, a medida que iba bajando, de él se iba apoderando un diminuto miedo. ¿Cómo podía ser esto? ¿Cómo podía ser que él con veintiocho años le tuviera miedo a una chica de quince y a un joven de diecisiete? Ah, pero Arthur Dillard ya conocía lo que ambos podían llegar a ser capaces de hacer. Y ya había tenido suficiente con ser atado y casi convertido en bocadillo de calamar gigante.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así, idiota? Juego al Quidditch mejor que tú. —Ah, ya veía la espalda de la gárgola; estaba a punto de llegar—. Ah, espera… ¡tú ni siquiera sabes jugar Quidditch! —Sólo un pasito más…

—¿Eres imbécil o te golpeé demasiado fuerte? Soy mejor que tú. —Y ahí estaban. Ambos gritándose a más no poder, con los rostros casi pegados. Sip, la perfecta imagen del puro odio. Albus Dumbledore no podía estar más equivocado. _O quizás no._

—¡Eres un inútil!

—¡Y tú eres una estirada!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Nena de mamá!

—¡Idiota!

—¡Pecosa!

—¡Rubio oxigenado!

—¡Siempre estás molestándome!

—¡Tú siempre te metes en mi camino!

—¡Sólo quiero que no peleemos más!

—¡Te amo!

—¡Yo también, idiota!

Y de un momento a otro, sin que Arthur Dillard ni absolutamente nadie pudiera preverlo, se fundieron en un beso apasionado, mezclado con insultos que se lanzaban cada vez que paraban a tomar aire. El joven director, que se había quedado pasmado frente a la escena que se le presentaba, no podía creer que de verdad eso estuviera sucediendo. Que dos alumnos se estuvieran besando bajo sus narices. Y menos, que aún siendo un retrato, Albus Dumbledore volviera a tener razón. Pero no tardó más de unos segundos en recomponerse y exclamar furioso:

—¡Alumnos! ¿Qué tipo de comportamiento es éste? Retírense ya mismo a sus salas comunes. Les escribiré una carta a sus padres. Sí, Malfoy, le escribiré a tu padre. Y si vuelven a demostrar un comportamiento como el de recién serán expulsados de esta institución.

Potter y Malfoy se detuvieron al momento. Cuando lo hicieron estaban sonrientes y no despegaban la vista del otro. Se tomaron de las manos y prometieron y volvieron a prometer que no volverían a besarse, ni a discutir de esa forma.

Dillard los vio alejarse tomados de las manos, caminando juntos y embelesados el uno con el otro, cuando hacía unos momentos estaban discutiendo de forma tan terrible que parecía que se estaba gestando el peor duelo que Hogwarts hubiera vivido ―aunque, en realidad, ese duelo ya había tenido lugar hacía unas cuantas semanas, cuando Scorpius Malfoy había hechizado el cabello de la menor de los Potter para teñirlo del verde de Slytherin. Habían destruido la mitad del séptimo piso, como así también dos estudiantes de Ravenclaw habían tenido que ser llevados de urgencia a la Enfermería, dado que a uno le habían salido cuernos y el otro vomitaba conejos esponjados―.

«_Estos dos son ciertamente alumnos muy extraños._», pensó Arthur Dillard al volver a su despacho, sin percatarse de que había dejado ir a dos estudiantes sin un castigo o un descuento de puntos. «_Pero si ya han solucionado sus problemas, no hay de qué preocuparse._»

Suspiró de satisfacción y le sonrío a la flamante carta que acababa de terminar de redactar. Estaba todo perfecto. Ya no más peleas. Ya no más gastos en mampostería. Ya no más Potter y Malfoy.

Uf. Qué alivio.

* * *

Pero que poco le duró la satisfacción al apacible director. Porque no terminaba de comenzar el día siguiente, que el profesor Longbottom le venía a avisar que traía a su despacho a dos alumnos habían hecho estallar los inodoros del baño del cuarto piso.

―¿Quiénes son los alumnos que han hecho semejante fechoría? ¡Hágalos pasar ya mismo! ―exclamó con un enojo palpable en su voz.

Y cuando vio entrar a joven de cabello rubio platinado y grandes ojos grises que miraban furioso a una chica de Gryffindor de cabello rojo amarronado, que ingresó al despacho pegándole de forma muy fuerte en el hombro al muchacho, suspiró de nuevo. Y lo único que pensó fue:

_«¡Por las calzas más desgastadas de Merlín, estos dos son unos incorregibles!_»

* * *

_¡Hola! Uf, qué choclo, por Merlín. En fin, Lilalau, espero que te haya gustado. Escribir esto para mí fue un gran placer porque hacia mucho que no escribía sobre Scorpius y Lily, que son mi pareja preferida. Espero que los personajes te hayan parecido correctos, como así las situaciones, que se salieron completamente del control de ambos, ¿eh? Lamento de verdad no poder hacer tus otras peticiones (había otra que me encantaba) pero es que estoy con unos... temitas. Sí, algo así. Pero espero que 4200 palabras compensen eso. ¡Un placer ser tu amiga invisible!_

_Y, bueno, ¿encontraron la referencia a Julio Cortázar? No pude evitar hacerla, Cortázar es mi autor preferido (bueno, uno de mis preferidos) y tenía que tener un lugarcito aquí (? Ah, y bueno, no sé bien si la historia se complementaría con mi propio canon. Creo que funcionaría si ya fueran novios antes de besarse, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido, ¿o sí? Agh, bueno. En fin, pasando a algo más serio, tengo que anunciar un retiro indefinido de FanFiction. No sé hasta cuándo será, no sé cómo, pero volveré. Intentaré actualizar "Un año accidentado" pero sólo eso. Estoy pasando un momento de mierda y no quiero estar aquí sin las ganas de siempre._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

Chica Nirvana.


End file.
